When the sun sets
by brdgmnk
Summary: When a young Elven baby was born, her parent shad no choice but to give her away, and now even if she was given up to be away from danger it still folows her until she finds what she has been looking for. (Legolas will be in this to all the Leg fans) R
1. Portal to Mortals time

Authors note: human time, means our time 2003. understand, just a clarification!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Tolkien's  
  
Chapter one: New Life  
  
In a darkened pale room, a chilling screamed echoed through it. It bounced off the thick walls of the castle.  
  
"Get it out of me!" A woman's voice yelled, sore in pain.  
  
The came a cry, different from hers, it was a babies cry. A beautiful one, small and chubby, as babies are, her hair shone through the dimmed fire, that crackled in the corner of the room. The baby was unlike any, only that because her ears, they were elongated unlike any that a human would have.  
  
"'Tis a girl!" a deep males voice said.  
  
The male went quickly over to the woman's side. He handed the child to its mother. The woman gazed into the babies dazzling sapphire eyes.  
  
"What is the name you are wishing to call our baby, my wife?" The male questioned.  
  
"Mena," The lady said and smiled at her.  
  
Then she turned her gaze back onto the baby, which lay in her arms.  
  
"It is the most beautiful of names, fit for her." The man exclaimed.  
  
They stared deeply into each other's eyes, lovingly and tenderly. The man was tall a dark, the light dimmed his pale face, but his rich blonde hair shined though the light. The woman, was still shattered by the pain of labor, but her smile was beautiful and bright, her hair, was not a light as her husbands had, the color was gray in color. But her face was light and it made her hair seem just as beautiful as his.  
  
~*~ One week later~*~  
  
"Inigue, we can not keep her here much longer, you know the threats,"  
  
"By the love of me Epiphany, it will not come for her," Inigue clearly stated.  
  
"We have to give her to the mortal time, if she is not, I do not know the out come, we can watch her live her life here, but that is all!" Epiphany shouted.  
  
"Please, we love her."  
  
"And it will kill our souls, but we may love her just as much there, only we will not be her care!"  
  
"I-I," Inigue stuttered.  
  
"Please, let her go, she has a chance there!" she exclaimed.  
  
Epiphany sat up from her chair, holding her one-week-old child in her arms. She strolled over to the door and opened it.  
  
"Alright," He said as he gave up.  
  
"She, being of elf kind, will protect her," she said. "So we shall not fret her leaving."  
  
Inigue and Epiphany stepped out of their room and began to walk. It was four hundred miles to their destination, but it was worth it. They turned as the hill passed over Mirkwood, and the rode on their horses; they arrived at the edge of the valley, on the top if the Mint Crest hill.  
  
"There!" Epiphany said and gestured to the distance close to them.  
  
They had found a passage to the new world, it was a watery like wall on the hill.  
  
"How do I-?" he began.  
  
"You only put her in!" Epiphany said as she fluttered her hands to the gateway.  
  
Epiphany had one last look at her baby, who had a letter attached to her crimson blanket. Then Inigue walked away and slowly went up to the portal and went through, and seconds later, he came out. There was no baby clasped to his arms, and she was now in the human's time. He looked at his wife with a remorseful face, but she only smiled at him.  
  
"'Tis for the best my dear!" She exclaimed.  
  
~*~ A week before twenty two years later~*~  
  
"Happy birth day to you," a group of people sang, "Happy birth day to you, happy birth day dear Mena, happy birth day to you!"  
  
Everyone clapped and cheered for her. She was now twenty-two, and she had changed much from when she was a baby Elf. She now had lengthy hair down to her lower back, that was the color of the moon when it hit a lake, or silver. Her appearance has changed over the years, and she was no longer a beautiful baby, but a beautiful adult. She had pale feature as her natural parents had. And her eyes were the color of gems, beautiful garnet with the rim of endless greens. She had a perfect body, everyone had said so, but to her, she insisted on hiding it, it was no beauty to her.  
  
"Oh, you guys really, I mean really shouldn't have!" Mena said in shame.  
  
"Nonsense," a girl yelled from behind the crowed of people. "Here is your birth day cake!"  
  
The lights were turned off, and Mena's eyes were brought to the bright light coming from the center of the room. The girl went through the crowd and everyone moved from her way. The girl holding the cake was beautiful, she had black hair to her shoulders, and the cake lighted her face. Her face was pastel, and she had no blemishes or beauty marks, which made her beautiful anyway. Her eyes were of the deepest of mahogany, which glowed in the candlelight.  
  
The cake was pushed toward the crowed where Mena was sitting. The cake was magnificent, it contained blue night colored flowers decorating the edges of the cake. There were candles galore, counting up to her age twenty-two. Mena moved closer to the cake brought before her, and she smelled the burning wax.  
  
Mena moved closer to the cake and took a deep breath in, and as soon as her breath intake hit its max she blew the air out of her mouth onto the candles, which blew out dimming the room to pitch black. Then the lights were hit illuminating the room.  
  
"Dig in!" Another girl said.  
  
The girl holding the cake put it down for the scavengers to attack the cake. Everyone grabbed any free piece handed to them. Only Mena was not eating the cake, she sat up out of her chair and stepped away from the madness. She went over to the corner of the room and she sat in a green flower print chair. She viewed the room, ignoring the mass amount of bodies taking up space. She only saw her house, which was not all big, but good enough to call home. She lived there with two good friends her friends Asia and Tasia, although they are not sisters, their actions make you seem other wise. Mena searched around and saw Asia, the one who handed the cake to Mena, was sitting at the dinning table. She noticed that the crowed of people had flocked over to that side of the room. She only could view her kitchen, which was lined in oak, and the tile, covered the counters and floors. Her kitchen seemed as if, it had been Cinderella's. She felt like Cinderella sometimes, so she thought the kitchen had suited her.  
  
She knew she had been abandoned as a child, and four the past six years, she has gone on a search for her birth mother and father. But there was no trace of them anywhere. Then about two month's ago she decided that she would rather have the Coolsens', her adopted parents, rather than searching for something lost.  
  
"Mena!" Asia said, and pushed Mena gently, "Earth to Mena."  
  
"Don't bother her Asia," Tasia retorted.  
  
Tasia walked over to where both Mena and Asia were. Tasia was a blonde, in more ways than one, she was quite beautiful, and very talented, and everyone seemed to love her, over the other two girls anyways.  
  
"Hey, I would like to see her too," Asia, added.  
  
Mena stood up when Tasia was close. Mena walked over to a chair and sat down in it, which was not to far from them.  
  
"You two please stop, I could be mistaken, but I do believe you two act as sisters when you argue!"  
  
"Well, what I wanted was I wanted you to open up the present from us first before, you know, the load comes in." Tasia explained.  
  
Asia sat up and went over to the couch, and she grabbed a small box. And she brought it back over to them.  
  
"Here," Asia sat as she out the present down in Mena's lap.  
  
"Open it," They both insisted.  
  
Mena looked down and the small elongated box. The rapping that covered the box was the color of red and gold checkers. Mena brought her hand to the gift and began to rip the paper, then she lifted the flaps on the side. Mena's jaw dropped as she saw the contents of the box.  
  
"Vegas, Vegas, I'm going to Vegas!" Mena screamed.  
  
The room of people did not notice her, they were to busy enjoying there alcohol and cake. She pulled out a key chain attached to keys, and a map, and a hotel.  
  
"Yep, now those are ours for the-" Tasia began.  
  
"Ours?" Mena questioned, "You guys are coming with?"  
  
"Of course, like we would miss that opportunity, I mean we live in Crapsville, and we need some actual fun." Asia exclaimed.  
  
"When are we going?" Mena asked.  
  
"Well, since today is your birthday, we are going at eleven, so about an hour and a half." Tasia said happily.  
  
"Really, well I guess we have to pack," Mena exclaimed.  
  
"But," Tasia began, "What about everyone who is here?"  
  
Mena sat up in her chair and watched the people eat and have conversations, she slowly crept back to her seat and stared at her friends.  
  
"Well, looks like they won't even notice." Mena said, "Besides, no one will go anywhere!"  
  
Tasia and Asia looked back at me then each other. And in one swift quick movement they ran toward their room, not noticed by a single person in the crowed.  
  
Mena stood up again and made a mad dash to her room, passing the sea of humanity along the way. She walked over to her closet and pulled out a large duffle bag suit case. She began to frantically pack everything, she grabbed from her closet all of her sexiest, thinnest and brightest. Then Tasia called over to Mena's room. Mena popped her head out to see Tasia packing everything she owned.  
  
"It's hot and cold in the desert!" Tasia yelled from behind her.  
  
Mena turned back around and went over to her case full of clothes. She thought for a moment about her clothes. Then she ran into her closet and when she came out she held a leather trench coat with a hood, and it was all lined in imitation fur. She put her coat inside and forced the zipper to close. Then she went to her door, and gave one last look at her room.  
  
Her room was colored a light shade of purple, her bed was that of a princesses, a four poster with light white strips hanging down from it. All of her dressers were of mahogany with Dragon trinkets, and beautiful statues of unicorns. She smiled and flipped the lights off.  
  
She shut her door, and then Asia and Tasia came from their rooms up to Mena. They smiled at one another and went out into the living room.  
  
"Come on!" Asia said forcefully.  
  
Mena went over to the crowed of people, Tasia and Asia followed. They stared at the people, who gave no acknowledgement to the fact that they were even in the room. All three of the set there bags down and stood on top of a chair.  
  
"Hey, everyone!" They all shouted.  
  
"Now," Asia began as the room gave attention to her, all eyes were on her. "You may leave."  
  
And then they all jumped down from their chairs and watched the people in shock. But everyone only laughed and kept the party going.  
  
"Stop!" Mena shouted, and as soon as those words creped from her mouth the only sound heard was a cricket chirping. "Out!"  
  
Everyone knew that she had been serious, they all hurriedly set down their cake plates and drinks and rushed out the front door. There were a few stragglers but by two minutes the places was cleared.  
  
"What time is it?" Asia asked.  
  
"Oh." Mena said, she looked down at her watch, "It's, time to rocket!"  
  
Mena brought her head up and saw Asia and Tasia heading toward the door. Mena followed and grabbed her car keys on the way out. She turned round an each gave one last look at their home before they left for fun. Mena slowly closed the door and locked it, and they were on there way. 


	2. Doug?

Disclaimer: see chapter one  
  
  
  
Chapter two: Doug?  
  
  
  
The car turned and they moved inches from the sharp turn.  
  
"Easy!" Mena shouted.  
  
She sat back in her seat and rested her head on the back of it. She could barely hear the music that was playing on the car radio.  
  
"I love this song!" She shouted, as she jumped out of her seat.  
  
She detached her seat belt and went up to reach the volume knob. She turned it up to a loud ear busting blast.  
  
"I love rock n' roll someone put a dime in the jute box baby, I love rock n' roll, someone take the time and dance with me, I-!"  
  
"SHHH!" Asia said loudly, as she flipped the volume knob to all the way down.  
  
Mena gave Asia a stare of anger.  
  
"What was-"  
  
"Has that car been following us?" Asia asked quietly.  
  
"What?" Mena questioned.  
  
"That car has been behind us for the past half hour!"  
  
"Which car?" Asia questioned.  
  
Asia watched her rearview mirror then took a look back at Mena before looking back at the road.  
  
"That dodge ram." Asia pointed in the mirror. "The red one,"  
  
Mena turned her head quickly to see a red Dodge Ram following them.  
  
"Shit!" Mena shouted.  
  
She ducked below the back of the seat, and peered out the back window.  
  
"Shit!" she said again only softer.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Doug!"  
  
"What do you mean Doug?"  
  
Mena brought her eyes to her friend and took in a deep long breath.  
  
"I kind of let it slip my mind." Mena said shakily.  
  
"What?" Asia inquired.  
  
"I broke up with him,"  
  
Asia turned her head back, and then Asia brought her head to view the road.  
  
"What do you mean you broke up with him, I thought you were in love?" Asia said sweetly.  
  
"Love, hum, something that I would know nothing about!"  
  
"You don't love him, you were always happy around him?" Asia asked.  
  
"Well your love isn't supposed to kick the crap out of you every time they see you!" Mena said angrily.  
  
Mena brought her arms a crossed her chest and puffed.  
  
"He did what?" Asia shouted.  
  
"Oh he did!" Mena sarcastically said.  
  
"Did huh?" Tasia questioned.  
  
She slowly opened her tired eyes to see Mena and Asia taking quite angrily.  
  
"I was meaning to tell you guys but it just slipped my mind, and I forgot,"  
  
"How the hell can you forget something so serious as that?"  
  
"Serious as what?" Tasia asked, "What did I miss?"  
  
"Our friend!" Asia looked off the road and back at Tasia. "She had a little man trouble with Doug,"  
  
Tasia looked at Asia confusedly then over to Mena.  
  
"Mena, what trouble?"  
  
"He- he, I- Asia why do you have to make such a big deal out of everything? Even something so small as-?"  
  
"Small, are you an idiot!" Asia shouted.  
  
"Stop!" Tasia screamed, "What happened with Doug, tell me now!"  
  
Mena turned from Tasia then back to her with a saddened face.  
  
"I," she paused, "Doug, he has been beating me,"  
  
Tasia covered her mouth in shock. And she repeatedly shook her head in disbelief.  
  
"No," Tasia whispered.  
  
"I know!" Asia said loudly.  
  
"No! I mean look!"  
  
They looked in the rearview mirror and the red Ram was ridding their tail. The driver of the Dodge pressed the gas, forcing the car to move closer to their small green Mercedes Benz SLC 1973.  
  
"Crap!" Asia almost shouted as she hit the steering wheel. "You had to break up with him before our vacation!"  
  
"What? No I broke up with him weeks ago." Mena replied.  
  
"Obviously he's still pissed!" Tasia added.  
  
They peered behind them every minute or so and the Dodge was still on their tail. The Ram followed close but began to slowly back off of the gas.  
  
"Asia, pull off to that street!" Mena shouted.  
  
"Alright," Asia said.  
  
She maneuvered the car over turned the wheel, which turned the car. The tires whined and squealed, but she rapidly turned the corner of the street.  
  
"My car loved that!" Mena said sarcastically.  
  
Asia hastily pulled the car over and flipped the engine off, which turned the lights off. Seconds after their immediate stop, the red Dodge Ram speed by with one person on the driver side staring into the Benz. As soon as the Ram was out of sight the girls sat up in their seats.  
  
"That was close,"  
  
"Now, I have a good idea. We have to wait at a hotel. Considering our recent predicament, and it is," Tasia explained then she looked at her watch. "Six in the morning,"  
  
"I have been driving for four hours?" Asia asked them both.  
  
"Well three and a half," Mena corrected Asia.  
  
Asia stared angrily at Mena, and Mena smiled coyly. Then Mena turned to Tasia and Asia turned to Tasia as well.  
  
"Flea bag it is," Asia said.  
  
She started the car and began to drive around for a hotel. Then out of luck they finally found one. Cars infested the parking lot, and there was at least a vacancy. Asia finally found a parking spot a she parked the car. They all got out and went over to the front desk.  
  
They rang the bell, but no one had come. They looked around, to see roaches and dirty walls. This place was definitely a fleabag hotel. Then finally a dingy, corroded male came to the booth.  
  
"May we have a room please?" Mena asked the dirty man.  
  
"Ah, yes," He grunted.  
  
"Two per room!" he said roughly.  
  
"What?" Mena questioned.  
  
"Two, two, two per room!" He shouted holding his fingers out in a piece sign.  
  
"Listen, we just want one room," Mena said, "If you would just,"  
  
Mena tried to reach under the glass to reach the keys.  
  
"Give us the keys!" Mena shouted.  
  
"NO!" He replied.  
  
He slapped her hand with a fly swatter.  
  
"Two per room,"  
  
"Listen you little Chinese mot-" But a hand went over Mena's mouth before she could finish her insult.  
  
"Fine two rooms," Tasia demanded.  
  
She held out her hands waiting for the keys.  
  
"Alright,"  
  
He turned to get the key, and showed off his grungy clothes, almost ratty like. He put his hand through the hole and handed the keys to her and smiled. His breath was so unimaginable that Tasia almost felt faint. She quickly pulled away from the booth and stepped into the lighter part of the parking lot.  
  
They went over to their rooms, which had the number on the keys.  
  
"Go with Asia, okay Tasia. I will be alone. I can't take you guys yelling anymore!" Mena told them with a frustrated voice.  
  
"Fine," They said unhappily.  
  
They unlocked their doors and took one last glance at each other before they went into their rooms.  
  
~*~(Asia and Tasia perspective)~*~  
  
Tasia went over to the last bed and jumped on to it. Asia went over to a chair and sat down.  
  
"I can't believe she told us to go to the same room. Not that I mind or anything." Tasia said, "It's just that I would like to help her through her rough time."  
  
Asia turned to Tasia with an angry face.  
  
"Tasia, shut up about it! She isn't going to tell us until she fells the need to do so, and take your shoes off on that bed!" Asia explained in an irritated voice.  
  
"Fine!" Tasia said.  
  
She got off her bed and began to take off her shoes.  
  
'Knock' knock'  
  
"Who's there?" Asia questioned.  
  
"Maintenance," A ruff voice replied. 


	3. Threatened With Torture

A/N: Sorry it has taken quite a bit longer than I had hoped. But I am glad I can actually post a chapter! Hope you like this chapter although it maybe a bit violent, not a 'R' but maybe a 'PG-13' for language, and violence. Okay enough with that hope you all have fun reading this. ~*~  
  
~*~ Disclaimer: See chapter one ~*~  
  
~*~ Chapter three: Threatened With Torture ~*~  
As soon as Mena entered her room she sat down and flipped on the television. She changed the channels until she ended up on the news. Which she disliked. But she felt she needed to watch it.  
  
~ 'A party in the area of Vankoo county was broken up earlier this evening. Sources say that alcohol was be provided to minors. The Vankoo police had broken up the party an hour after this illegal festivity had began. Although-'~  
  
Mena angrily flipped her television off. She pulled the ratty bed covers back and she slid in. She felt the need to sleep, but her body began to think of the eeriest of things. Those things and others made her stay awake. So she furiously puffed.  
  
"What if he finds me?" She thought. "He won't he won't. but what if he does?"  
  
"Oh shut up brain!" She yelled aloud.  
  
She sat up in the bed and scooted back against the wall. She grabbed the remote that she had sat on top of the dresser, which was next to the bed. She flipped the television on so that she could get rid of the annoyance of her thoughts.  
  
~ 'And the police say they have a suspect. A twenty-five year old male, who presently goes by the name of Doug Martin. He was previously put in confinement, but earlier this morning he had escaped. He has baffled authorities by this. "He was just gone," Guy Brown, the sheriff of Vankoo stated. ~  
  
"What the hell?" Mena questioned shakily as she scooted closer to the television.  
  
~ 'Please, this is an advisory, do not turn this channel, this demonstration could save you'~  
  
"A commercial!" Mena shouted. "Shit!"  
  
Then she curved her head at the door as she thought she heard a knock at her door. And she quickly turned the T.V. off. And sure enough another knock came to her door.  
  
"Who is it?" Mena asked.  
  
"It is the manager. This room was supposed to be open. No one is supposed to be in here miss," The deep voice of the man said between the foot of wood that separated them.  
  
"Well? What am I supposed to do?"  
  
"Ma'am, I need to check the pipes."  
  
Mena looked around then gave in.  
  
"Alright!" She puffed.  
  
She slowly walked over to the door and unlocked it. But before she could open it, it burst open. And a hand gripped around her neck before she could move.  
  
"Miss me?" A deep raspy voice questioned.  
  
"Dkkoug," She struggled to say.  
  
"Yes my love?"  
  
He put his free hand to her face and moved a piece of hair out of the way. Mena began to kick violently. She tried to move her hands, but it wouldn't work. All she could do was try to breath.  
  
"Please, le'kugh't me go," she coughed out.  
  
"NO!" He shouted. "I want to see you suffer."  
  
He brought her close to him and then swung her over towards the bed. He slammed the door shut and locked it. He then walked leisurely over to the side of the bed that she was on.  
  
"Now tell me that you love me!" He demanded.  
  
"No!" Mena spat. "You ass hole!"  
  
Mena at that moment tried to jump at Doug. But a hand flew across her face without a flinch. She grabbed her face and huddled herself in the corner of the bed side.  
  
"Oh baby, come on." He started. "I love you and I don't want to hurt you. But you make it so hard."  
  
Mena stared blankly into his darkened evil eyes. She grew strong enough to make a come back.  
  
"I-I, you beat me and you think I am going to love you, of course is that what you mean by hard?" She retorted.  
  
"Yes you bitch, that is what I love to hear, a little insight once in a while."  
  
"All the insight you need is right here," Mena said as she raised her middle finger to him.  
  
"You will regret ever doing that," He threatened.  
  
"Will I? Get the hell out of my room!" Mena shouted pointing to the door.  
  
"NO!" he said angrily and then slapped her again.  
  
Her eyes were blinded by pain and he came at her. He grabbed her arms and quickly tied them up to the posts of the bed. She kicked her legs rapidly but it wasn't enough to not get caught. He gripped her legs and tied them to the end posts of the bed.  
  
"Now you love me. I am going to take something you should have given me!" He shouted.  
  
He shoved a handkerchief into her mouth for a gag. He hopped on top of her and began to kiss her neck. But it was no kiss of love. He backed off of her and she noticed blood over his lips. He had taken a bite out of her neck and blood was trickling out. Her eyes filled with fear as she began to squirm.  
  
After he took that chunk out. He began to rip her clothes off with his hands. He brought his hand to her neck then began to choke her again. He was gripping her neck harder than ever, and she could only wheeze out breaths. But then he let go, and she coughed immensely.  
  
"Now what should you have as permanent mark of me?" He thought aloud.  
  
He pulled out something from behind him. And then he revealed it. It was a small package of matches.  
  
Mena's eyes widened in fear. He lit a match and flew in onto her chest. She screamed in pain but the gag muffled it. But the match slowly went out. He began to light another one. He threw it again and it burned her skin. A tear trickled down her face as she cried into the handkerchief.  
  
Blood was still slowly seeping from her neck and the burns on her chest began to get worse as he repeated this torture a few more times. He then threw the matches and began to kiss her forcefully again.  
  
He began to tear off his clothing in-between each horrible kiss he gave to her.  
  
~*~ Later~*~  
  
"Thank you," Doug said coldly.  
  
Mena was still tied up. But she was in a ball of shame, still crying.  
  
"Oh, did you want to speak?" He said to her with a laugh.  
  
He began to put his clothing on and he smiled coyly at her.  
  
"Mmm," Mena mumbled with the gag in her mouth.  
  
He walked over to her and took the gag from her mouth.  
  
"You fucking ass hole!" Mena shouted with pain.  
  
"Oh really, well I will just leave you here, because I am an asshole." He said roughly as he forced the gag back into her mouth.  
  
He was now fully dressed and was seconds from leaving when someone broke the door down and it flew to the floor.  
  
Doug was quickly brought down to the ground.  
  
"POLICE!" They shouted. "Doug Martin, stay down, you are under arrest. Men yelled furiously at Doug, as Mena lay on the bed. She was still without clothes. 


	4. Healing

A/N: I am terribly sorry that it took so long to write this. I am just really busy, but here we go with the story.  
  
Disclaimer: See Chapter One  
  
Chapter Four: Healing  
  
"Miss. Please, we do need the details and I am afraid you-"  
  
"Excuse me sir?" A woman said as she tapped his shoulder. "She has been through hell, and back. Please do not disturb her."  
  
"Alright. But only for a few moments, when I return with coffee for her." The officer said as he stood and walked away.  
  
"Sorry about him." The woman said. "Well, this is quite a predicament you are in."  
  
Mena sat in a chair staring at space as she listened to the woman speak. Then Mena brought her eyes to the woman to speak.  
  
"I-I, really want to see my friends." Mena paused. "Where are they?"  
  
The woman bent down to be eye level with Mena. She looked around then back to her.  
  
"I, um, well Miss. Coolsen? Correct?" She asked.  
  
"Yes, please, I will talk I just want my friends, they are in the room next door to me."  
  
"Miss. I am here as the onsite council, for you."  
  
Mena paused and looked at her with a stare of shock.  
  
"Why? I mean this is a bad state, but OW!" Mena shouted as a doctor next to her stuck and I.V. into her arm.  
  
"Sorry miss. Your loss of blood isn't too extensive, but we need to rap this up and take you to the hospital for further testing." He said.  
  
"I- sure, just where are my friends?"  
  
Mena turned her gaze back to the woman who was avoiding her stare. But the woman brought her eyes to Mena's and she had a spot of tears glistening from her eyes.  
  
"I am Windy O'Land, but that is not my point. They, well Doug,. He murdered the front Desk clerk, and got your names and rooms. Except he went to theirs first." She explained.  
  
"What?" Mena shouted. "They, but their okay, right, their not hurt?"  
  
"No, I am sorry, the one we had identified as Tasia Watson, well she was found dead at the scene." Windy explained.  
  
Mena's eyes began to water as she heard the news of her dead friend. She couldn't believe this Windy at all.  
  
"I don't believe you!" Mena shouted angrily.  
  
"Hold on, Mena there is more. Asia Cruz, she was found alive but her wounds were very severe, she was taken to the hospital, as soon as we arrived on scene. She was brought there by air support, you will see her at the hospital."  
  
"I-she," Mena mumbled as tears were flowing quickly down her reddened cheeks. "She will, can we go now?"  
  
Mena began to act hysterical. She brought her hands to her face and balled uncontrollably. The I.V. in her hand ripped out and she didn't notice.  
  
Someone walked slowly over to her and brought the I.V. back into her hand. Mena began to feel weak, she couldn't see through her tear soaked eyes. Everything began to become hazy and she passed out.  
  
**  
  
"Doctor, will she be alright?" a woman's voice asked.  
  
"Yes, but the other one will need extensive surgery, we need to get started."  
  
"Alright." The woman replied.  
  
Mena began to stir I the comfortable hospital bed. She heard the voices and wondered what was going on around her.  
  
"What?" Mena questioned.  
  
"Miss, are you awake? How are you feeling today?" The doctor questioned.  
  
"I, feel a bit tired.  
  
"Good, that is all you should be feeling. You have morphine running through you right now."  
  
"Aha! Fun stuff." Mena said with a giggle.  
  
The room was fuzzy but she could make out the shapes of the doctor and the woman. Then she realized and remembered.  
  
"Wait! Where is Asia, is she alive? I mean she is right? She has to be!" Mena hysterically said.  
  
"Calm down, she is alive, but in her present condition we have to operate immediately." The doctor replied.  
  
"Why?" Mena questioned as she pushed her self higher against the fluffy pillow. "What does that mean?"  
  
"Miss. She was stabbed repeatedly and we have to replace her right atria valve."  
  
"Did you, I mean are you going to do that soon?"  
  
"Yes but, we need consent to operate."  
  
Mena understood.  
  
"You can have it, just go now and help her!" Mena demanded. "Please."  
  
"Alright miss. I will send in a nurse to check your-" he began but Mena interrupted.  
  
"What day is it?"  
  
"Monday, the twenty fifth, why do you ask?"  
  
"I have been out for three days?" Mena shouted.  
  
She slowly laid down and rested her head on the pillow.  
  
"Yes."  
  
Then the doctor walked out of the room. The nurse began to dress Mena's wounds.  
  
"Miss?" He began before he walked off.  
  
"Please call me Mena." She demanded.  
  
"Alright Mena, do you wish for food while I-I."  
  
"What's wrong?" Mena worriedly questioned.  
  
"Your wound!" He nearly shouted.  
  
The nurse pealed back the bandage around her neck. The wound that was made by Doug's teeth was gone.  
  
"It's gone!" The nurse exclaimed.  
  
Mena thought quickly and then thought up something she didn't know why.  
  
"Oh, I am a quick healer,"  
  
"No, I have never seen anything like this, you- you." He stuttered.  
  
The nurse ran frantically from the room out of fear. Mena brought her eyes to the bewildered doctor. The doctor watched the nurse leave and he gave a shocking look at Mena before walking swiftly backwards out of the room.  
  
Mena stared at them and then brought her gaze to the foot of the bed.  
  
"And no one has even asked if he raped me."  
  
She slowly pulled the I.V. from her hand. Mena slowly scuffled out of the bed and placed her feet on the cold ground.  
  
"I need to go to the bath room." She exclaimed holding her abdomen.  
  
Mena walked slowly out of the room and down the hall. She walked along the hall and it was a long way she had walked before she reached a door. She stared at the door and silently prayed it was the bathroom. Her vision began to blur again but she tried to ignore it. She opened the doors and went into the room. She shuffled over to a desk that was right near the door she had walked in. She trailed her eyes up to a gurney that was about ten feet from her. Something was laying on it, but she couldn't make it out.  
  
Mena walked over to the gurney and the thing on it began to take form, and eventually a face. Mena brought her hand to her mouth and shook her head insistently.  
  
"No, no, not Tasia! No!" Mena sobbed.  
  
Mena walked closer to her friend, which was now a corpse. Mena noticed grip marks around her neck.  
  
"That basterd! I cannot believe he strangled her. I will kill him!" Mena swore.  
  
"He is going to die!" A soft kind voice said behind her.  
  
"Who are you?" Mena asked as she turned around.  
  
"You don't recognize me?"  
  
"Tasia?" Mena questioned.  
  
A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I hope I can keep up with the writing of this. I really like this story. Did you all like the chapter?  
  
Don't tell your monitor! Heheh! REVIEW! I know you want to! I love you guys! 


	5. Misty Reality

A/N: Here you go all you readers out there! (-5)  
  
Disclaimer: See Chapter One  
  
So fair, yet so cold like a morning of pale Spring still clinging to winter. -Unknown  
  
Chapter Five: Misty Reality  
  
"Tasia? How is this possible. Your not real, your dead!" Mena shakily said as she stared straight through the smoky image of her friend.  
  
"Oh, I am very real, well misty, but still real!"  
  
"I am sorry, my imagination has just hit over load."  
  
"Not yet. There is much to learn, but that is left up to another to tell you. I love you, but I have to go, I am being called." Tasia's soft voice said.  
  
"No! If you were real, you wouldn't go!" Mena cried.  
  
"Farewell."  
  
Then the misty white figure that was Tasia had faded away.  
  
"NO!" Mena screamed.  
  
She fell to the floor. She saw her friend speaking for the last time. Mena felt a tear fall and more began to shed. Mena balled up on the floor and began to cry.  
  
"Miss. What are you doing in here?' A man asked with a strong voice.  
  
"I-I Tasia." Mena whimpered.  
  
The man noticed that the sheet had fallen off of one of the corpses. He hesitated and went over to place the sheet back over Tasia. He then went over to Mena and slowly placed his hands on her shoulders.  
  
"Miss. You are not supposed to be here. Let's get you back to your bed." He kindly said.  
  
Mena was too distraught to tell what was going on. She was carefully carried back to her hospital room. And placed down gently. The man rubbed Mena's head softly and Mena snapped her head towards him.  
  
"Who are you?" Mena shouted in question.  
  
"I am Alex Clark, the chief resident at the hospital. Are you all right? Do you have a concussion?" He asked with concern.  
  
"I am fine, can I see Asia?" Mena quickly asked.  
  
"If you take a short rest now." He asked Mena.  
  
Mena nodded. He began to place all of the needles back into her arm carefully. He then smiled as Mena was closing her eyes. Then he left the room to leave her to get some well-deserved rest.  
  
~*~ 12 hours past~*~  
  
Mena opened her eyes slowly to the hospital room again. She sighed. She thought it was all just an extreme nightmare.  
  
"Hello?" Mena called out.  
  
Immediately a doctor ran in. But it was not just a doctor it was the chief resident.  
  
"Mena, what is wrong?" He asked.  
  
"How long?" She questioned.  
  
"How long what?"  
  
"Have I been asleep?"  
  
"Twelve hours. But it is good for you to-"  
  
"Asia! Can I see her?" Mena abruptly asked.  
  
Dr. Clark paused as he stared at me straightforwardly. He sighed, because he knew he would never win. She seemed to head strong to lose.  
  
"Afterwards, you will explain to me how you healed so quickly, quicker than medicine can heal?" he sternly asked.  
  
Mena nodded her head. But she knew she would never tell him. She didn't even know her self, how she healed as quickly as she does. She slowly sat up from the bed and Dr. Clark rushed over to assist her. But she pushed him back.  
  
"You have to let me help you."  
  
Mena shrugged. She knew he would not stop trying to help. She felt the same strength that he felt towards her. So they both gave in to each other.  
  
"Here," He said.  
  
He pushed some slippers out from under the hospital bed. Mena gratefully took them. She remembered how cold the floors were from earlier that day.  
  
"Now, we have to be quite, it is past hours." He explained.  
  
"You're breaking the rules for me?" Mena asked him.  
  
He nodded his head as he assisted her along. She stared at him in shock. He was so cute. His hair was brown and spiky. His eyes glowed majestic blues. But he was also very kind. Which to Mena was a perfect man. And to top it all off, he has a job, that gives great pay, not that she was after money.  
  
"Here we are." He said.  
  
He paused and Mena read the door, which said 'Intensive Care Unit'. Mena began to quiver. She didn't know how to handle the state of her friend. She felt worse than she had ever before.  
  
"Take me back." Mena whispered.  
  
"I think you should speak with her, before." Dr. Clark began but paused.  
  
He brought his gaze to the floor and began to kick his foot around.  
  
"Until?" Mena questioned.  
  
"Until, I mean she may not make it." He said.  
  
Mena's eyes grew wider. Her fear dropped. She couldn't let another friend die with out a proper good bye.  
  
Mena pushed the door open slightly and turned her head back to the Dr. He was hunched against the sidewall.  
  
"I will be here, if need be." He said.  
  
Mena smiled and turned her eyes back the room. She could see all the beds that were filled with corpse like people. Mena pushed through the fear and opened the door all the way as she slid through the door. She searched the room until her eyes came upon a brunette haired woman.  
  
Mena took in a deep breath as she meandered over to the bed Asia was in. She exhaled and paused at the edge of Asia's bed.  
  
Asia stirred and opened her eyes. She was paler than the moon. But she smiled at Mena despite it all.  
  
"Hey." She sweetly said with a raspy voice.  
  
"How are you?" Mena questioned.  
  
"I have been better." She replied.  
  
"Yeah, you have." Mena said with a slight chuckle.  
  
Mena paused and there was an awkward silence. Mena had no idea what to say to her ex-boyfriends victim.  
  
"Are you alright?" Asia asked Mena.  
  
Mena gave a look of sadness to her friend. Of course she was all right. She had never been hurt longer than three days. She felt bad that her friend had asked her this.  
  
"Don't ask me what I should be asking you!" Mena demanded.  
  
Asia sighed. She knew she wouldn't be asking the question had she not been in the state she was in.  
  
"You have been out for more than three days, how do you feel?" Mena asked her poorly looking friend.  
  
"Fine, better than new, except for this pain in my back." Asia said. "But other than that, I am great, now that someone I know is in here with me."  
  
"I am so glad you're alive!" Mena cried.  
  
She ran over to the bedside and grasped her friend lightly. She was giving her a long well deserved embrace. But she broke it and push away.  
  
"I didn't know if I would ever see you or Tasia again."  
  
"Tasia?" Mena questioned with worry. "No one has told you?"  
  
"Told me what?" Asia worriedly asked.  
  
Mena stood straight up. She didn't know how to tell her about Tasia. That Tasia had died in the same room, but the same man, and she would have died too. Mena took in another long deep breath. She prepared herself for the worst reaction possible. But Asia already got there.  
  
"She's dead?" Asia sadly asked.  
  
Mena nodded her head mournfully. She turned her watery eyes back to Asia. She rested her head softly against her pillow and sighed. She began to breath heavier and a lone tear fell from her eyes. Mena didn't know what to say or do to make the grief disappear from her mind.  
  
"WE are the lucky ones. You know we are. We should be so lucky to have survived." Asia began. "WE are lucky that she died and not us. Her death was not in vain. Was should be glad, because she is happier where she is."  
  
Mena nodded her head. But she couldn't help but break down. She fell down next to Asia's hospital bed. She was too grief stricken to move. But Dr. Clark was outside listening. He had heard it all and knew what was happening. He walked swiftly inside ans began to pull Mena out.  
  
"I'll be back!" Mena cried in promise.  
  
"Don't threaten me!" Asia said with a smile.  
  
Mena was pulled out of the Intensive Care Unit and back to her room. She immediately fell asleep crying along the way.  
  
A/N: Thanks for reading. And don't forget to review, and tell me what you think! heheheh! 


	6. When The Sun Set

A/N: Sorry again about the long wait. Okay I have chosen to change a lot of the story, for those of you who have read the hand written portions. Okay, so if it is a bit different, yeah that's too bad! Okay, I hope all the other readers like it!  
  
Disclaimer: See chapter one  
  
Chapter Six: When The Sun Set  
  
~*~ Two Months Later~*~  
  
"All right, as long as we stay in this nice, calm place, everything will be hunky dory!" Mena said in a corny way.  
  
They sat down on the soft and comfortable couch, which was the color of mahogany brown. Mena viewed the room, which was small yet live able. Shortly after Asia was released from the hospital, both girls decided to take it easy. So they rented a small cabin not o far from the inner city. It was peaceful and beautiful, and the only sounds that could be heard were from each other.  
  
"Mena, how about, we go out tonight, and have dinner?" Asia asked.  
  
"No, I don't want to risk it. I mean what if he gets out." Mena shakily said.  
  
Asia set her water glass down on a small oak table on the side of the couch. She then leaned over to Mena and brought Mena's head to face her.  
  
"Listen. He is in a maximum-security prison. No way would he get out!" Asia sincerely said.  
  
A tear fell from Mena's eyes and she knew Asia was right. Mena nodded and Asia removed her hand from Mena's face. Mena wiped away a worried tear and stood from the couch.  
  
She walked over to the small kitchen and made herself a snack. She then came back in. She sat down on a small black chair next to Asia. Asia turned to face Mena so they could speak.  
  
"Mena, Do you know, if, I mean, She died quickly right, and painless?" Asia asked.  
  
Mena took in a deep long breath. She brought a pot tart to her mouth, which she had grabbed from the kitchen. She chomped down and chewed quickly.  
  
"You were in the room!" Mena nearly shouted.  
  
"I know, but I couldn't see, it was too fast, everything was happening to quickly. All I saw was her fall to the ground." Asia replied sadly.  
  
"I don't want to talk about her!" Mena spat.  
  
"It's better to." Asia said quietly.  
  
Mena grunted and stood from the chair. She placed her pot tart on the table and went over to Asia.  
  
"It is NOT!" Mena Angrily shouted.  
  
Asia scooted quickly away from Mena's furious body. Asia began to shake, and Mena felt bad. She stepped slowly away from the couch and turned her back to Asia.  
  
"I am going to go for a walk," Mena said. "I will be back shortly."  
  
Asia nodded and grabbed her water again. She tilted it to Mena and she took a drink. Mena placed her jacket over her back and stepped out side. She took in a deep breath of the cold desert air. The night froze her to the spot for a moment until she began to walk again.  
  
She walked along a small and narrow path slowly, as she gazed at the many trees around her. She missed this area.  
  
This Cabin and its contents belong to her foster parents. She had been there long as she could remember. Well until, that is, that she moved into the city not far from Los Vegas. But she still loved the mountains and the hot air that surrounded the Nevada valley. She followed the path longer until she reached a small stream of crystal water, which shinned against the moonlight.  
  
Mena brought her shoe to the water and gently moved it back and forth. She pulled her shoe slowly from the water and shook it off. She jumped over the small rivulet and over to the other side. She followed the path a few more steps until she reached a large Oak tree. She stared at its intertwining of branches and leaves. She smiled to her self and walked up to it.  
  
"I don't remember this." She said to herself.  
  
She placed her hand on the tree bark and rubbed it. It was ruff and smooth, all on the same part. She moved her hand over then something happened.  
  
Her hand slipped through the tree disappearing. She pulled it quickly out and stared questionably at the tree.  
  
"What the f.." She whispered to herself.  
  
Then sun was over the mountaintops and darkness was about to rule. She placed her hand on the spot again. Her hand fell through the spot again but she wasn't as scared. Some how she felt that everything would be all right.  
  
She stepped closer to the tree and brought her other hand to it. She placed it through. She took in a deep breath and walked through the tree.  
  
A/N: I know, weird. HEHEH! But that was the fun part! Okay, for everyone who is anticipating, hehehe, you will just have to wait until the next chapter!!!!! Heheh evil. R&R! 


	7. Edoras

A/N: HEY! Wow I haven't updated in forever, I need to get in the mood, I haven't had a chance to type in like 5 days. My back is killing me so much; I don't know how long I can sit in this chair. Wow I really need to update this LOL!  
  
Disclaimer: See chapter one  
  
Chapter Seven: Edoras  
  
Mena flew through the opening of the tree. She opened her eyes quickly to see a bright light flash into her eyes. She covered her face rapidly to block the light. Then she slowly let her hands fall from her view. A bright shinning sun glimmered at her.  
  
Mena stood from the ground hastily. She began to pat off the dirt along her clothing. Mena finished this and brought her head back up.  
  
She viewed the area, as it was not the one she had come from. Mena stared around at the vacant forest area. She could only see tall evergreens, and shrubberies. Also tall and short grasses huddled around her. She trotted along trying to find any sign of life.  
  
A loud rumble behind her shook her to the dirt, making her fall flat on her face. She slowly pushed up from the ground and turned around. She was faced with a large bristly brown snout. But under the nose were the creatures snarled teeth. They seemed sharp and gangly, but colored a dingy yellow.  
  
Mena quickly scooted back from the beast. And she got a full view of the being its self. She shakily laid in fear as the large beast inched closer to her. Its body seemed three times the size of her own. Mena gazed down at the neck of the beast to view a chain link collar.  
  
'Who in the would want to keep this as a pet?' Mena thought to herself.  
  
In one instantaneous moment the beast howled loudly, and then began to moan as it fell quickly towards the ground. Mena dropped her head back and silently prayed for thanks. But then she began to her more sounds around her.  
  
She sat up to see what was going on. She was faced with arrows and swords pointed at her.  
  
"What is a she-elf doing at the borders of Rohan?" a demanding voice asked.  
  
He sat highly on his horse. And a long bristly feather stuck out of his helmet. He lifted the visor revealing his young handsome face, which was oddly covered in black liquid and dirt. As was Mena's.  
  
"What?" Mena finally coughed out. "What do you mean, elf? Aren't there any girls around here?"  
  
The man gave a nod of his head, agreeing that there were women.  
  
"But you are an elf, it is only I question you, because of your attire." He replied.  
  
Mena looked down at herself, and she was wearing her black trench coat, along with her blue sporty jeans, and a Hard Rock Café tee shirt. Mena brought her eyes back to the man on his horse.  
  
"I, um-well. Are you saying, how do you know I am an elf? How could I be? I mean, I'm human!" Mena shakily said.  
  
Her eyes were wide and Mena began to shake. She was to scared to move, or say anything anymore. Mena only gazed into the mans deep brown eyes.  
  
"We only know that you are an elf, by your ears, and you're longer than natural hair." He answered.  
  
Mena broke from her spell and turned her head to gaze at the many men around her. They all stood on top of their horses, as the man speaking to her did. Mena slowly brought herself up from the ground. She stood straight and tall.  
  
She slowly tipped her head, and her long hair fell from her shoulder. It was normal length for her; it was still the color of gray. Mena brought her hands to her ears; they were normal, well to her. But she began to contemplate the ears and her long and irregular colored hair  
  
"But, I am not an elf, I am from Nevada, I mean, now from Los Vegas, but still, I, no way, am an elf!" Mena protested.  
  
"Ah, but you are, and there is no way around that, even if you are an outcast, do not hide where you are from." The man said. "I am Eomer, what is your name?"  
  
Mena stood in disbelief as he disregarded her comment.  
  
"I- my name is Mena, Mena Coolsen." She replied.  
  
The man gave a smile and got off of his horse. He slowly walked over to her and placed his arm around Mena.  
  
"You shall come, come and have a fine meal, you look as if death has come at your door." He said to her. "You shall ride with me."  
  
Mena smiled and turned her head to the horse. She loved horses, although she feared them more than anything. When she was only seven she fell from a horse, owned by her foster parents. She broke her leg, making her fear to ever ride one again.  
  
Mena had no choice. The man pushed her over to the horse. He hopped on and held out his hand to Mena. She began to contemplate the thought of riding another horse. But again she had no say. Eomer seemed impatient, and he gripped her arm pulling her onto the horse.  
  
Mena quickly rapped her arms around Eomer.  
  
"To Edoras!" Eomer shouted to the men.  
  
He kicked the sides of the horse, making the horse rear up and run along the grasses. It was a long ride to Edoras. Mena only hummed to herself and kept a tight grip on Eomer. Mena viewed the beautiful hillside of the valley. There seemed to be a calm wind that blew about making everything tranquil.  
  
Eventually Mena and the other men rode up a steep hill. And Mena's eyes caught a glimpse of a large area filled with tall and short houses, which seemed to be made from wood and some of stone.  
  
They reached a large tattered wooden fence, which seemed fifty feet tall, in exaggeration. Eomer hopped down from the horse and egged Mena to get off as well. Mena slowly jumped down landing in Eomers arms.  
  
"Thank you." Mena quickly said before jumping down from his arms.  
  
He gave a slight smile. A loud sound came from in front of him. She shriveled behind him and waited for the sound to go away. But it only got louder. Mena heard a cracking sound and brought her head up past him. The now obvious gate was opened.  
  
Mena stepped away from Eomer and tried to act as if she wasn't scared. She stepped along with Eomer as he lead her inside the area.  
  
"Welcome to Edoras!" He happily shouted.  
  
Everyone around them turned their heads to see the newcomer. Mena walked along quickly and kept the pace up with Eomer. He noticed he stopped and was looking up. Mena tilted her head and viewed a large castle like house.  
  
"This is where my uncle lives, he is the King of Rohan." Eomer said with delight.  
  
Mena stared at the castle in wonderment. The large-scale pillars accented the stairs to the entrance. Its vivid color reminded Mena of her friend, Tasia, who was now dead. Tasia dreamed of an area such as the one Mena had her eyes on.  
  
Mena smiled and walked onto the marble colored steps. Eomer followed her as Mena waited for him. She grinned as he walked past and she tagged along beside him.  
  
A/N: AHH! I know short, I know, but only two people can kill me, who are reading this, cause they know where I live! LOL! BYE! I hope to put up the next chapter soon! 


	8. The Kings Gaze

A/N: I am so beyond sorry this has been a long time since I have updated, but here is a new update.  
  
Disclaimer: See Chapter One  
  
Chapter Eight: The Kings Gaze  
  
Mena staggered as she followed Eomer up to a double oak wood door. He pushed the door open quickly making a breeze go by Mena. She slowly went closer to the door as she went in, as did Eomer. She gazed around at the wonderful building. The bright royal colors lit up in Mena's eyes. The colors of purple, blue, green, gold and white shined over the throne where the king was sitting. Many people inside the area were gathered around the tables and around his throne.  
  
"This is my uncle." Eomer began as he walked closer to the king. "Theoden, this young elf has lost her way it seems."  
  
Mena's eyes filled with worry as she was pushed closer to the king's throne. Mena gave a slight smile to the kind looking man. He slowly stood from his seat and gazed at her. Mena quickly went to the floor, thinking she should bow. She felt a light hand on her chin lifting her from the ground. Her blue eyes were met with two kind grey eyes.  
  
"Child, where have you come from?" He questioned.  
  
Mena turned to Eomer, who had the same question written on his face. Mena turned back to the king.  
  
"I don't know." She replied.  
  
Theoden was taken back as he slowly eased back into his seat. He smiled as Mena stared at him, waiting for him to speak.  
  
"Well, we shall have a feast as we decipher where you are from." He began. "I shall send my best men to search for any kind of elf that would resemble you."  
  
Mena smiled and gave a nod of her head. She stepped down from the small steps that lead to the king. She then turned from him where Eomer was behind her.  
  
"I shall call for a maid, and get you new attire." He said with a smile.  
  
He placed his hand on her shoulder and pushed her along into a hallway. He brought her to a large room. As he opened the door, it revealed a very beautiful darkened room. It was covered in things from the past, things Mena dreamed of.  
  
"Do you like your room?" Eomer questioned.  
  
"Of course!" Mena bluntly said.  
  
Eomer laughed slightly and walked into the room. Mena followed him as she viewed more of the luxurious room.  
  
"I shall call for a maid now." He said.  
  
He walked out of the room, leaving Mena to get adjusted. Mena walked closer to a large four-poster bed. It had many bright colored cloths and blankets.  
  
"Wow," She said.  
  
"Very beautiful, is it not?" A soft voice said behind Mena.  
  
Mena wisped around and saw that a tall skinny female was standing at the door. The lady walked into the room holding a few dresses.  
  
"Yes, it's perfect!" Mena happily stated.  
  
The maid went over to the bed and set the dresses down on the bed. Only one stood out in Mena's eyes. It was a long white gown, beaded with silver lining. Mena grabbed it quickly and began to examine it.  
  
"I take it, you chose this one?" the woman said.  
  
Mena flipped out of her gaze and turned her head to the woman.  
  
"Sorry, I didn't get your name?" Mena asked.  
  
"Oh, well, it is not custom to tell you, but my name is Larania." She said.  
  
Mena gave a small smile.  
  
"That is a beautiful name."  
  
Larania smiled and turned her head down to the ground. She stepped over to a door, and opened it quickly. It opened to a small bathroom, with a small metal tub for a bath. She walked in and moved to where Mena could no longer see her. Mena went over to the bathroom and walked in.  
  
"Larania?" Mena questioned  
  
"I am here." She replied with a softer voice.  
  
Mena turned her head quickly to the corner where Larania was placing wood into a small wood burner.  
  
"What are you doing?" Mena questioned with a slight laugh at the way Larania was looking at her.  
  
"Placing wood inside here, so that you may have a warm bath." She began. "Otherwise, it would be quite cold."  
  
Mena gave a slight nod of her head as she watched Larania. Larania seemed pretty sweet and kind. Her blonde hair was long and wavy. But her eyes seemed almost inviting. Mena knew she would be a good friend.  
  
"Larania?" Mena asked again. "Are you going to eat with us, when we do?"  
  
"Oh no." Larania said with slight laughter. "I am only a servant, I may not attend."  
  
"But?"  
  
"No, that is all for the questions. Get into the tub, I shall start your bath." Larania said almost angrily.  
  
"All right," Mena gave in.  
  
She sloshed over to the tub where she began to take off her clothing. She hopped into the bath swiftly and waited for more water to be put into the tub.  
  
"So, should I act proper? Or should I just act like I normally do?" Mena questioned.  
  
"Well, you should act as you normally would, be very polite, do not be fake around the king, he would know of it." Larania explained.  
  
"All right." Mena said.  
  
Mena laid in the relaxing bath as Larania waited until she wanted to get out. Mena slowly closed her eyes. But then she heard a small creak. Mena opened her eyes to see Larania was sleeping, and there was Eomer standing at the doorframe.  
  
Mena frantically went into a ball and covered herself.  
  
"What are you doing?" Mena angrily asked.  
  
"Watching your beauty." He said.  
  
"Well, you can watch it in your head, and get out of here!" Mena yelled.  
  
Larania woke up and turned her eyes to the door where Eomer was standing.  
  
"You heard her, out!" Larania said quickly.  
  
He walked quickly out of the room shutting the door behind him.  
  
"The nerve of him!" Mena frustratingly said.  
  
"Well, I am sure it is not custom to you, but we do not mind our bodies here, although they are sacred." Larania said.  
  
"Well its pretty special to me, considering all I have had to do!"  
  
Larania questioningly stared at her but went along with her duties. She grabbed a brown robe and walked over to the tub.  
  
"We shall get you ready then?" She asked.  
  
"Yes." Mena replied.  
  
A/N: Hey! I know it's a bit short, but I promise more and more updates! 


	9. Authors Note

A/N: Hello readers  
  
I have an announcement. I am going to take this story off for a short while. I have to revise and redo a few things, but it will be back up. Unless you all tell me otherwise. It will be effective soon.  
  
I hope you otherwise can forgive me. I love you all very much and it thank you for your support.  
  
Loves and hugs Your author 


End file.
